Animal Magnetism
by UnderxGravity
Summary: Kevin goes to pick Gwen up so they can meet Ben at Mr. Smoothies. Gwen/Kevin pairing, set in Alien Force.


**A/N: **Mmhm. My first fan fic. I really just wrote it for fun. Heck, it killed a couple of hours. It'll be undergoing some major editing soon enough.

"Hello? Helloooooooooo?"

Kevin knocked on the front door to the Gwen's house. He mumbled to himself and turned away from the door. It was getting darker outside, and a storm was starting to brew. He was supposed to pick up Gwen so they could meet Ben at Mr. Smoothie.

_Crack! _A branch from a nearby tree fell, making Kevin jump.

"Okay, that's it. I'm goin' in!" He held onto the doorknob and used his powers to open the door.

_Crap. She's going to think I'm a creepy for breaking in… oh well. Better than her finding me dead on her lawn, killed by a fallen tree._

Inside, the house was dark. Kevin fumbled for the light switch, but he couldn't find it. In his blind attempts, he tripped on something small and very much alive. The little monster screeched and ran as he hit the ground with a thud.

Alien!

His body filled with adrenaline. He slowly rose up and fingered a key in his pocket, absorbing some of the metal. There was a rustling noise, and he turned on his heels, using his hearing to inch closer. He absentmindedly crushed the key in his palm.

"Come here you little… ah!" The creature whizzed past him and he tripped again. Kevin raised himself off of the carpet and inches toward the wall. He scaled it until he found the light switch, and then blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light. A rustling noise caught his attention. He jerked his head around and then spotted the source. A pile of newspaper lay on the floor, moving around. Kevin raised an eyebrow and walked over to it. He lifted up the discarded personal ads. A pair of green eyes blinked up at him.

He lifted up the kitten, staring hard into its eyes.

"A bit of a troublemaker, aren'tcha?" he questioned. The kitten mewed in response.

He let out a sigh and walked over to the couch. Listening closely, he finally heard a faint drumbeat coming from the stairwell.

"Gwen?" he tried. No one responded. Suddenly, the kitten sprung up from next to him and pounced on Kevin. He remained unscathed, smirking at the little furball. He gently scratched it's head. It purred and tried to swat at his hand.

Some sort of untouched weakness leaked out from inside of him as he watched it play with his fingers, the little claws too small to do any damage. A goofy grin spread onto his face. When the hand went out of reach, the kitten mewed. He laughed.

Gwen had been watching from the stairwell as Kevin played with her new kitten. She snuck up behind him as he bent under the coffee table, following it.

"So," she said simply. An amused look crossed her face as he bumped his head on the table, mumbling something under his breath.

_He plays with a kitten and swears like a sailor_, she mused.

"Where the heck have you been?" he inquired, rubbing the back of his head.

"Around," she stated innocently. "Now let's get going. We don't want to keep Ben waiting."

He nodded, eyes still on the kitten. As he turned to leave, there came a gentle tug on his jeans. The kitten mewed up at him, and he picked it up, rubbing the soft orange fur. Gwen sighed.

She maneuvered around the couch and stood next to Kevin.

"You must have a hidden animal magnetism," she said carefully. Seeing a faint blush creep onto his cheeks, she added, "Pumpkin usually doesn't like guests."

Kevin blushed. The only words he'd heard were "animal magnetism".

He placed the kitten back on the couch and followed Gwen out the door.

When they reached his car, he fumbled for his key, but only found a little pile of metal dust.

Gwen tapped her foot. "Well?" "Don't have my key." He smirked. _Guess we'll both have to just stay here by ourselves. Oh well._

She groaned, giving him an angry glare. "Why do I even agree to let you drive me places?"

"Perhaps you're attracted to my… animal magnetism."

She scoffed and started walking off.

"Hey… hey! Where are you going?"

"I'm getting to Mr. Smoothies, one way or another" she said without looking back.

_It's freakin' thundering! _he thought.He knew that he couldn't leave her to walk by herself.

"Wait up!" he cried. Breaking into a full sprint, she laughed as he ran after her.

The wind whipped her hair around into her face. She knew he'd eventually remember to use his powers. _Hm._ she thought to herself, a gentle smile creeping over her face. _Maybe it is his animal magnetism._

_--_

Was it to your liking? Yes, no? Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
